


Public Perverts

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny spend the night at Annette's after dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Perverts

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd have them spend the night at Annette's for no reason whatsoever other than to get it on.

Ritchie’s room was a pink colored wall away from being an exact replica of Mindy’s own childhood bedroom. She snuggled deeper into the royal blue comforter, tilted her head back and took another glance at the posters above her; “Cabaret, Funny Girl, Moulin Rouge.” She smiled and exhaled a tiny puff of hair resembling a chuckle. The clear signs of a boy growing up with most supportive family any gay child could ever hope for.

 

A car honked as it passed by outside and the headlights flickered past through the curtains. She absentmindedly pressed her hand to her chest and rubbed at the thin, worn out cotton of Danny’s old t-shirt he’d given her to sleep in. Lifting the collar up over her nose, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, the faint scent of him making her stomach all knotted and anxious. She pressed her knees together and sighed.

 

“This is ridiculous.” She grumbled to herself, cursing Annette Castellano for her extremist religious beliefs and making her sleep a whole room away from Danny.

 

With a huff, she kicked the sheets off herself and lied there for a moment, considering the possible complications of getting caught sneaking into Danny’s room. Getting caught by his mother nonetheless. But then, she thought about Danny, happy and proud of her—hard as a rock from a little ear play before his mother decided to rudely interrupt.

 

“Whatever, Annette,” She said as she pulled herself out of bed. “Shouldn’t have made such a hot son if you didn’t want me to do him in your house.”

 

Mindy peered out the door, looking to the left, down the dark corridor that lead to Annette’s bedroom, all the way in the back of the house, and then she looked to her right, at the other end where behind a closed door, Danny was— _hopefully_ —not doing much sleeping.

 

Bearing on down on her bottom lip, Mindy pulled the squeaky door open slowly, standing in the doorway to make sure Annette wasn’t also a light sleeper. Nothing. She moved quickly on the tips of her toes towards Danny’s door, clad in his shirt and a pair of black lace boy shorts. She turned the doorknob and was happy to find Danny sitting up against the headboard with his phone in his hand as he scanned through what Mindy assumed were unread e-mails.

 

“Hi.” She said and softly closed the door behind her.

 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” He asked, even as he pushed the blanket off and scoot as far as he could without falling off the bed for her to climb in.

 

“I missed you.” She explained, snuggling closely before kissing his chest and wrapping and arm and a leg around him, humming softly as she pushed her body closer still.

 

Danny sighed and dropped his phone on the nightstand. “What are you doing to me, Min, stop that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t ‘what’ me. You know what.”

 

She kissed his chest again, this time tugging at his shirt with her teeth. “Did you ever have any girls over here?”

 

“A couple. When ma was at work.”

 

She lifted her head off his chest and raised a surprised eyebrow at him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. Only a couple. Three, four tops.”

 

“Really…” She said again, softer this time, stretching out her L’s as she straddled him, purposely pressing her body to his, rubbing herself against him seductively as she continued to kiss him through the material of his shirt even as she slipped her hands underneath and slid them up his abdomen. “How interesting.”

 

Danny bit back a groan and exhaled as he watched Mindy’s head move across his chest. It was dark in his room, but he could see the essentials. “Min,” He warned. “Come on.”

 

To his relief—and dismay—she pulled back an inch or so, only to slide up over him, her breasts pressed to his chest, her grinning lips hovering mere centimeters from his. “You went to first base in here?” She asked and then pressed her lips to his, gently at first, teasingly even before her tongue darted out to flick his top lip.

 

She pressed her mouth firmly to his then, wasting no time in tasting the roof of his mouth, laving against his tongue in that way he likes. She tugged at his lip briefly, moaning softly against him when she pressed a feather light peck on the corner of his mouth.

 

His hands found her waist and he grunted softly when she rocked her hips against his, just once, a slow back and forth that made him hard instantly.

 

“Second, maybe?” She asked and peeled his hands off her waist to bring them up to palm her breasts, guiding him with her own as she sat up and ground down against him a little harder, the act sending a chill up her spine and drawing respective groans from both their mouths. “Third?” She moaned as he squeezed both mounds and grinned up at her.

 

“Yeah,” He husked. “But just third.”

 

She shook her head slowly, inhaling shakily when he rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers and jutted his hips upwards, pressing his erection to the center of her. “I don’t believe you.”

 

He breathed a little heavily now, his hands sliding slowly down her midsection, then up again, this time underneath the shirt she wore, he thumbed her nipples and smiled wickedly when she shivered, no longer thinking about his mother sleeping down the hall. “I promise.” He said.

 

Gyrating her hips at a leisured pace that brought on just the right kind of friction, Mindy arched her back a little and groaned quietly. “You never fucked anyone in here?”

 

“Nope.” He replied, brazenly panting now as he pinched her nipples a little harder and she gasped audibly. “Shh…”

 

The heat rose to her cheeks as her entire body rocked against his, the crotch of her underwear soaked through. “Get up here, _Daniel_.”

 

Something resembling a growl came out of the back of his throat as in one swift movement, he sat up, maneuvered her legs to wrap around his waist and grabbed two handfuls of her ass, pulling her hard against him as he nipped her neck and then sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

 

She shut her eyes, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck as he slid one palm down her ass, and underneath to lightly finger her labia, circling her opening briefly before drawing back.

 

She was breathing heavily, rubbing herself against the hardness of his cock. He breathed hotly into her ear, kissed her, and used her own moves against her. “Oh, god, Danny—“ She moaned.

 

“You have to be quiet.” He told her and kissed her shoulder softly just before he bit down through his old t-shirt.

 

Mindy grunted softly and pulled back slowly, meeting his eyes in the darkened room as their bodies moved together, forcibly keeping the friction at a minimum. She could see the vein on the side of his neck start to bulge. She bit her lip and then dipped her head to lick a path along it, finding herself flipped onto her back soon thereafter.

 

Danny smiled down on her after having pulled her to a secure enough position on the tiny bed. “You want to go to third?”

 

She laughed quietly, her eyes trained on the myriad of athletes plastered all over Danny’s walls. She thought of teenage Danny, probably more mature and more responsible than any other kid his age. Probably angrier than most adults. He must have been adorable. Her hand found his hair just as his mouth trailed wetly southward and she tugged gently. He looked up at her, lips dangerously pouty, eyes darkened and questioning.

 

“You’d better fuck me before your mom walks in here and accuses me of taking your virginity.”

 

She laughed as he pulled her up and then pinched her bare ass. _How deeply was she daydreaming exactly that she didn’t feel him take her underwear off her?_

 

“Shut up,” He said through gritted teeth, waiting patiently as Mindy slowly lowered herself onto him, taking the length of him to the hilt. She clenched around him and he groaned gutturally against her shoulder.

 

“Shut up.” She echoed mockingly, wrapping her legs around his waist once again before he began to pump his hips against her, slowly at first, building the pressure between them as they languidly kissed, and then gradually intensified until Mindy was deliberately muffling her own whimpering moans of pleasure when they began to fuck like they did sometimes when they were both drunk; it was hard and fast and the bed was beginning to creak as Danny squeezed a hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in short, stimulating circles until she was gasping against his mouth, clinging to him, nails and all, against his back as his own fingers dug into her hips, no doubt leaving tiny print shaped bruises that would show up in the morning.

 

He latched onto her left breast—his favorite—and bit down, hard, dulling the sound of his own release as she clamped down around him and rode him until they’d both settled down.

 

“Oh, my god…” Mindy heaved, willing her muscles to work just enough to pull herself back in order to reach for the hem of the shirt she was still wearing. Curious, she pulled the shirt up under Danny’s wandering stare and looked down her chest, frowning deeply at the mark left there. “Danny! Look what you did!”

 

“Shh!” Danny scowled, but looked at the bite mark closely anyway, running a soothing caress over it before leaning forward to press a tender kiss to it. “I’m sorry.”

 

Mindy sighed dramatically. “I guess no low-cut tops for a week or so. _Again_.”

 

“Hey.”

 

She smiled at him. “Hey yourself.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

She kissed his cheek once, then the other before moving onto his ear, trailing the shell of it with the tip of her tongue, then pulling back suddenly at the feel of him, still buried inside her, hardening again. “Really?”

 

“Mindy, you’ve really got to stop doing things to my ears if you don’t want me to get hard.”

 

She released something like a pleased, meowing sound before replacing her mouth on his ear. Just then, the sound of a door opening in the near distance froze them in place. Danny held Mindy tighter, his eyes shut tightly, as if willing it not to happen would magically work somehow.

 

There were footsteps past Danny’s door and Mindy held her breath right up until she heard Annette’s door shut again.

 

“Oh, my god, that was terrifying.” Mindy whispered harshly. “Should I go back to Ritchie’s room?”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Danny retorted firmly, cradling the back of Mindy’s head to better, thoroughly kiss the fear right out of both their heads.


End file.
